


Fem gange, hvor Lea burde have sagt noget helt andet – og én hvor hun sagde det helt rigtige

by katekane



Category: Rita (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Reunions
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/pseuds/katekane
Summary: Både som 15-årig og som 45-årig har Lea svært ved at få sagt det, hun egentlig burde sige - især når det handler om Rita.





	1. Første gang

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback-sekvenserne i sæson 4 af den vidunderligt homovenlige serie "Rita" gav mig totalt "Fucking Åmål" feels, og jeg kunne næsten ikke holde ud, at der aldrig kom forløsning. Her har jeg brygget lidt videre, men stadig holdt det ekstremt canon-compliant. Dvs. den vilde forløsning må komme i en sequel eller noget... Men feels er i hvert fald udpenslet :-)
> 
> Og nå ja: Det er 6 drabbles på præcis 100 ord. Yay, for skrive-OCD.

Det var ikke løgn, at hun havde skiftet mening om at få finger af Ronni. Det var bare heller ikke hele sandheden. 

Det, Lea burde have sagt til Rita, var, at hun havde skiftet mening om at få finger af Ronni eller nogen som helst anden klam dreng. 

Det var Rita, Lea havde set for sig, da meningen indfandt sig. Det var Rita, Lea havde ringet til, da hun i befippelse over sin erkendelse låste Ronni ude. Og det var Rita, der førte Lea derfra på en stjålen knallert, hvilket i Lundsager var omtrent så godt som en hvid hingst.


	2. Anden gang

Ritas reaktion var ukarakteristisk afdæmpet, da Lea foreslog, at de to _bare skulle blive kærester i stedet for_. Og selvfølgelig var den det, for Lea havde jo grebet situationen håbløst forkert an. 

Dels burde hun ikke have drukket sig mod til i en grad, der endte med uromantisk opkast i håret.

Dels var der absolut intet _bare_ eller _i stedet for_ over det, Lea foreslog sin veninde. For Rita var ikke det nemmere alternativ til uopnåelige fyre. Hun var Leas førstevalg. Det var ikke fyre, det var Rita, som Lea ville tungekysse, have finger af, flygte fra Lundsager sammen med.


	3. Tredje gang

I stedet for at stirre forstenet fra bilens bagsæde burde Lea have blandet sig, da hendes mor åbenlyst sårede Rita ved at ekskludere hende fra familiekrisen. 

Og senere, da de var retur fra mormorens begravelse, burde Lea have rejst sig fra sofaen og modtaget Rita med åbne arme. 

Og endnu senere, hvis det stadig var kommet så vidt, hvad det næppe var, burde Lea have bebrejdet sin far for at have udnyttet en 16-årig i en sårbar situation. Lea skulle i hvert fald aldrig have ladet Rita forsvinde i natten med hele skylden. Hun skulle som minimum være fulgt bagefter.


	4. Fjerde gang

Tredive år efter Leas forsigtige, fordrukne forsøg på at erklære Rita sin ungdomskærlighed burde hun være blevet erfaren nok til at gøre det bedre. Men eneste reelle forbedring var, at Pisang Ambon var skiftet ud med Barolo.

Leas forførelsesforsøg blev stadigvæk baseret på en fyr, der nu hed Martin og ikke Ronnie, men var lige så ligegyldig. Hendes kærtegn og begær var stadigvæk, i hvert fald udadtil, tvetydige.

Så mens Lea i snøvlende ord opfordrede til, at hun og Rita denne gang _ikke skulle holde noget tilbage_ , så gjorde Lea – skabslebbe i en alder af 45 – i praksis fortsat dét.


	5. Femte gang

”Du må ikke efterlade mig endnu engang,” bad Lea.   
Hun burde have sagt: ”Jeg må ikke lade mig selv vælge det trygge og velkendte og kvælende endnu engang ud af frygt.”

”Du ødelægger andre menneskers liv,” anklagede Lea.   
Hun burde have sagt: ”Jeg har ødelagt mit eget liv i tredive år, fordi jeg var optaget af, hvad alle ville tænke om mig, hvis jeg vovede at leve det ud.”

”Problemet er, at du er dig selv,” konkluderede Lea.   
Hun burde have sagt: ”Problemet er, at jeg aldrig har turdet være mig selv. Rita, vil du vise mig, hvordan man gør?”


	6. ...og den gang, hun sagde det rigtige

”Jeg har lejet et værelse i Vanløse, meldt mig ind i Lesbisk Med Forsinkelse, og jeg går nu frem for at té mig som Martin og min far og alle dem, der har givet dig ansvaret for begær, de selv burde ligge og rode med. Det har aldrig været din skyld, og jeg må selv finde min vej.”

Lea nåede knapt at vende ryggen til Ritas hoveddør, før Rita kvitterede ved at likvidere tredive års tro på, at forelskelsen mellem dem var ensidig. Selvfølgelig så højt, at alle naboer hørte det: 

”Jeg håber, at din vej bringer dig tilbage hertil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kom vi så alligevel off-kanon, post-sæsonfinale etc. Og gudskelov for det...


End file.
